I Love You
by Bade87
Summary: Beck and Jade idk how to explain and plus i suck at summaries! Bade!


**Dear Beck,**

**You know I don't like talking to you about if i love you or not. It seems easier to write it down. I didn't mean to hurt you. I know you have a right to be mad but you should have at least let me explain. I left for personal reasons, I'm sorry.. But you have to trust me on this.**

**Thanks for always being there, thanks for understanding, thanks for caring, thanks for being my first and last real boyfriend, thanks for loving me.**

**I'm sorry I'm doing this, it's for both our good. You'll be ok i promise.**

**Love,**  
**Jade**

Beck's POV

I read her letter over. Maybe I was being a little to harsh, but she left me.. Again.

_Dear Jade,_

_You've hurt me by leaving me. I'm still here without a reason as to why you left. I'm sorry i was being so harsh, but i was frustrated._

_...What do you mean thanks? Jade please come to my RV tomorrow so we can talk things out. Thank you Jade, you made me love you, you made me care._

_Love,_  
_Beck_

**Dear Beck,**

**I'm sorry i can't go to your RV I'm not in the state. I'm sorry for leaving you, like I said i didn't mean to hurt you but this is for both are goods. I'm so happy i got to be part of your life and I really appreciate your love and patience towards me. I hope you find someone better than me. Keep in mind that I love you and I always will but you have to move on. Go with Tori I'm sure she'll make you happy. This is our end, as i said please go with Tori. I wanna know you're with her, you'll make me the happiest girl on Earth if you go with her!**

**Sincerely,**  
**Jade**

_Dear Jade,_

_How do you expect me to go with Tori? I love you.._

_Love,_  
_Beck_

Beck's POV

**From: Jade**  
**To: Beck**

**i cant talk anymore listen to me please! :'/**

What is going on? I don't understand, Jade isn't in the state, she says she loves me but wants me to go with Tori. I was about to go and ask Tori but she was about to know on the door when i opened it to go out. "We need to talk now!" Tori said and walked in. She looked nervous. "I was just about to find you, whats up?" I asked. "It's Jade, she's in trouble we need to go now. We have less then 48 hours to get to Ohio and save her." Tori said. "Whats going on Tori i was just about to go talk to you about her." Beck said. "Lets go i'll explain on the way we gotta go now!" Tori said and walked to her dads car. "You're driving" She said and Beck listened.

On The Ride...  
"Explain" Beck said. "Jade's been kidnapped, she is forced to tell you to get with me unless they kill her. If in 48 hours they see you aren't with me they kill her. I already told my dad and- turn here. they had a plan. According to what they've found out Jade's dad doesn't want her to be happy he likes to see her suffer." To explained. "Her own father wants to kill her?" Beck asked. "Technically no he has people and he got mad at Jade they had an argument and they took her a yesterday," Tori said. "The same day of our argument" He said "You two had an argument?" Tori asked confused. "Yea she came to my house to tell me she was leaving and that we couldn't be together anymore a week before and then she came yesterday again and things got out of hand and she went home," Beck explained. "oh did you let her explain why she left the first time?" Tori asked "No" Beck whispered and he remembered her letter. "Alright this is it. We're leaving in a helicopter and when we get there we have to to act like we're dating, Jade doesn't know we're going although the guys that have her do. They're gonna give you a bullet prove vest just in case.

They got to Ohio. Tori and Beck walked in holding hands. They were in an old abandoned warehouse like place. Beck saw Jade, her hands were tired behind her in a pole, her mouth had tape and she was sitting on the floor. "You did what i asked?" A man said. "Yea now can we just take her" Tori asked. "No! I need you to prove to me you guys are together and i need you (He pointed at Beck) to stay away from Jade you broke her and i know if you just apologize she's gonna go back o you" The man said. Beck kissed Tori, he looked at Jade quickly. "I don't love Jade but I don't want to see her here its not right so just let her go and i promise i wont go back with her" Beck said "Alright" The man said and untied Jade. Jade got up and ran towards Beck and stood behind him holding on to him and the man shot Beck. "Beck!" Jade yelled. "I'm ok i got bullet proof on me" He said and guided Jade and Tori out leaving the cops to deal the guys in there. "I'm gonna" Tori said pointing to go somewhere else. "I'm sorry i left you with out an explanation I'm sorry to put you through this trouble" Jade said. "It's ok I'm sorry i didn't let you explain when you wanted to i'm sorry i got frustrated and I'm sorry i kissed Tori" He said and kissed her. "Thanks!" Jade said. "I love you" Beck smiled, "I love you too!"

**A/N**

**Hiiii! I hope you enjoyed this story I've writing it for a week now! Anyways review tell me if you liked it! :) **


End file.
